Patent document 1 discloses technology related to a battery mounting structure for an electric automobile that implements a battery replacement technique. Document 1 discloses a battery replacement apparatus for an electric automobile. The battery replacement apparatus attaches and detaches a battery unit to and from a holder in a vehicle body from below the electric automobile. The battery replacement apparatus includes a lift unit that is raised and lowered while carrying the battery unit, a position detection unit that detects the position of the holder, and a positioning unit that positions and aligns the battery unit carried on the lift unit with the holder.
Patent document 2 also discloses technology related to a battery mounting structure for an electric automobile. Document 2 discloses a battery coupling structure for a battery device. In the coupling structure, a lock is coupled to a battery holding unit of a vehicle, and a striker, which is held by the lock, is coupled to the battery device. The lock holds the striker to couple the battery device to the holder. Further, the coupling structure includes a loosening prevention unit that prevents loosening of the battery device from the holder.
The loosening prevention unit includes a contact member, which is elastic and arranged on the battery device, and a seat member, which is elastic and coupled to the holder. The contact member is forced against the seat member to prevent loosening of the battery device from the holder. The seat member includes a seat surface that is inclined relative to a coupling direction of the battery device. The contact member includes a contact surface that is substantially parallel to the seat surface. The inclined seat surface and contact surface facilitate the coupling of the battery device to the holder.